Aniversario
by Nenyanga
Summary: Se cumple otro año desde la muerte de Kaien, y Rukia intenta disimular ante sus amigos que no le afecta su ausencia. IchiRuki.


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertence, si fuera así, habría hecho un final un poco más lógico, y no estaría plasmando mi fantasía por acá.**

 **Basado en el cover de Ausencia de Violeta Parra, la versión de San Gregorio.**

* * *

Era un día extraño.

A pesar del radiante sol que entraba por la ventana y las pomposas nubes de un blanco encandilante, no podía evitar sentir un peso en mi pecho.

Parecía como si mis entrañas quisieran llegar a mis pies.

Fingí una sonrisa cuando llegó Ichigo con sus compañeros de curso.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases? ¡Tendrás que hacer otro día el examen de matemáticas!

Dije que me sentía mal del estómago. No era completamente una mentira.

Luego de escuchar vagamente los consejos de infusiones para aliviar mis "molestias" y oír de mi parte que probaría con alguna, los chicos se pusieron a conversar.

Noté un par de veces la mirada preocupada de Ichigo sobre mí, pero no tenía ánimos de nada.

Sabía que apenas se fueran sus amigos me acosaría con preguntas, así que aprovecharía el momento para reflexionar.

Pasados unos minutos, sonó el timbre. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y el grito de Yuzu avisando que Inoue había llegado.

Ichigo bajó las escaleras para buscarla, y agradecí que su presencia se alejase un poco. Realmente no quería verlo. Me dolía demasiado.

Al minuto volvió, acompañado de Orihima, conversando amenamente. Keigo y Mizuiro se unieron a la charla mientras yo intentaba ignorarlos, mirando por la ventana.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿qué opinas tu del último capítuño de lucha libre?

Esa pregunta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y tardé un rato en procesarla.

-Lo siento, no lo he visto aún -era mentira, pero quería relacionarme lo mínimo posible con todos.

Vi como Ichigo entrecerraba levemente los ojos al escuchar mi respuesta, el episodio lo habíamos visto juntos.

Me miró, desconcertado, y aparté la vista inmediatamente. Ver su cara me traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

La conversa siguió, escuchaba un par de fragmentos y a veces me reía levemente de lo que decían. Luego, volvía a mirar por la ventana, sumida en recuerdos y culpabilidad.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con rebalsar mis ojos, me esforzaba en contenerlas, en no exponer mi debilidad en público.

-¿Estás bien Kuchiki-san? Estás muy pálida... -la voz preocupada de Inoue me hizo sobresaltar.

-Parece que estoy enferma, me duele el estómago -respondí.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Quizás una infusión te sirva.

-No, muchas gracias, luego me haré algo.

Inoue asintió, y volvió la cabeza había Ichigo, para preguntarle algo, pero se desequilibró,y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no caer.

El pelinaranja reaccionó rápidamente, y levantó los brazos para atajarla en caso que cayera.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y la preocupación surcó su rostro en una fracción de segundo para relajarse al darse cuenta que no había peligro.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, y al ver esto, sentí una punzada en mi estómago. Demasiado recuerdos me invadían, me torturaban, sentía que no iba a poder estar ahí mucho tiempo más.

-Rukia... -la voz que menos quería oír se dirigió a mí- De veras tienes mal aspecto, puedo pedirle a mi padre que te revise.

Su mirada protectora me atravesaba. ¿En serio no se daba cuenta? Su sola presencia me hacía temblar ese día, sus ojos sobre los míos resquebrajaban la ya débil coraza con la que había cubierto mis emociones.

Me armé con toda la fortaleza que me quedaba.

-No, gracias. Iré yo a comprarme algo a la farmacia.

Sintiendo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, salí de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Sabía que todos me miraban y que quedarían preocupados, pero ya no aguantaba más.

Me despedí del padre de Ichigo, quien me miró como si comprendiera mi dolor y me ofreció una tabletita de chocolate.

-Tal vez te ayude a alejar la amargura por un tiempo -me dijo.

Lo miré sorprendida y le agradecí, con las lágrimas amenazado con resbalar por mis mejillas.

Él me sonrió y abrió la puerta, a la vez que Ichigo bajaba las escaleras.

Corrí hacia la calle, no quería hablar con él.

A cada paso que daba, un nuevo recuerdo me asaltaba.

-¡Rukia!

Rompí a llorar.

Ichigo se quedó parado en la entrada de su casa, cosa que agradecí infinitamente.

Crucé una calle y doblé en dirección al río. Cuando llegué, mi respiración era irregular y mi corazón estaba desbocado.

Me dejé sobre mis rodillas, sollozando.

-¿Por qué? -mi voz salió aguda, cortada por el llanto.

¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?

Recordé el impacto de su cuerpo sobre mi espada, el calor de su sangre corriendo por mis manos y la suavidad de su último abrazo.

Recordé si voz áspera, sus ojos sonrientes, su brusco trato hacia todos, si mirada protectora, la misma que había visto en los ojos de Ichigo, la que me hizo colapsar.

-¿Por qué no me mataste ese día, Kaien? ¿Por qué no pude luchar yo por ti?

La culpa es un sentimiento extraño. Te corroe desde lo más profundo, de adentro hacia afuera. Te destruye con calma, tomándose su tiempo, creciendo lentamente, instalándose en tu pecho y retorciendo tu estómago, para finalmente desplazarse a cada célula de tu cuerpo, volviéndolas pesadas, como si la tierra te traccionara incansablemente hacia su centro.

Así me sentía.

Como un peso muerto, cayendo hacia las profundidades de la tierra, envuelta en voces e imágenes del pasado.

Y así, rindiéndome, me dejé caer, cansada de fingir fortaleza, cansada de hacer creer al resto que los recuerdos no me afectaban.

Así, sumida en mi desesperación, me encontró

Estaba tan ensimismada que no lo sentí llegar, aún cuando liberaba una enorme cantidad de reiatsu.

Cuando puso su mano sobre mi hombro, me sobresalté, y miré hacia otro lado, obligándome a calmar mi respiración.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia? -me preguntó suavemente.

-Nada, me duele mucho el estómago. -respondí sin mirarle.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Era verdad.

Me había visto llorando cuando llegó, no tenía manera de ocultarle mi situación.

-No quiero hablarlo, Ichigo. Me gustaría esta sola.

Escuché su suspiro de frustración.

-Mírame.

Abrí mucho los ojos, asustada. No quería verlo, no a él, que era prácticamente su doble con cabello naranja y ojos café.

-Mírame, Rukia -repitió.

Seguí mirando hacia otro lado. No podía hacerlo.

Sentí su mano sobre mi barbilla, jalando con suavidad mi cara para voltearla.

Cerré los ojos con resignación y cedí.

Apenas hicimos contacto visual, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, provocando una mirada de preocupación de su parte.

-No me mires así, no necesito que me tengas lástima -le dije con crudeza, intentando dirigir su atención a algo que no fueran mis emociones.

-No tienes que tratarme así, me preocupas -dijo Ichigo frustrado.

¿Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto?

Antes de poder controlarlo, una lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

Volteé la cabeza rápidamente, molesta. Odiaba que me vieran llorar.

-Rukia, por favor, mírame.

-No quiero.

Su confusión era tangible.

-¿Por qué?

Dudé en decirle la verdad.

-Responde.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-¡Porque eres igual a él, maldita sea!

Ichigo se quedó de piedra.

-Haces todo exactamente igual a como lo hacía él, y eso me desespera, Ichigo.

Me miró, apenado, y comprendí en seguida que se sentía culpable.

Suspiré, cansada, y me reproché el no haber podido controlar mis palabras.

Cuando abrí la boca para disculparme, su voz me interrumpió.

-Lo siento, Rukia. No sé a quien te recordaré, pero siento hacerlo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte...

Dejó la frase flotar en el aire, esperando mi respuesta.

No sabía que decirle. Me dolía su parecido, pero su presencia era un bálsamo para la herida.

Agarré una flor entre las hebras del pasto y la arranqué.

Las observé por un rato y sin darme cuenta, pregunté:

-¿Por qué la ausencia duele tanto?

Ichigo me miró, comprensivo.

-¿La ausencia o la culpa?

Alcé la vista sorprendida. Había sabido leerme.

Unimos nuestras miradas, descubriendo un lazo profundo, que siempre había estado ahí, pero nunca había logrado ver.

Compartimos recuerdos, penas y culpas en menos de un segundo, comprendimos cuán preciso encajaban nuestras almas, vimos como nos complementábamos.

Y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad en la rapidez de un suspiro, Ichigo cortó el contacto visual y me atrajo hacia sí.

Me rodeó firmemente con sus brazos, dejando un espacio mínimo entre los dos, el cual hice desaparecer al estrechar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Definitivamente era distinto.

El abrazo de Kaien desgarró mi corazón y voluntad con brutalidad, de tal manera que pensé que nunca podría volver a set la de antes.

Pero en ese instante, entre los brazos de Ichigo, me sentí más segura que nunca, los latidos de su corazón parecían unir al mío, su tibia respiración sobre mi cabello apartaba los malos pensamientos, amainando la tormenta interior.

Con un suspiro, recordé una vez más la sonrisa burlesca del teniente, dándome cuenta que la memoria no era tan dolorosa si sólo eran un par de gotas las que caían.

Sonreí y me hundí aún más en el pecho de Ichigo.

-Gracias -susurré.

Su respuesta fue un suave beso en mi cabeza, un beso que terminó por calmar la lluvia en mi interior, y que consiguió volver a pegar los trozos de mi corazón para hacerlo latir a la par del suyo.

* * *

 **Personalmente, no sé si me termina de gustar esto que escribí, pero me animé a subirlo por si a alguien le interesa.**

 **Si estás leyendo esto de acá abajo, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para echarle una miradita a este fic.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
